


Kun & Leo (and Cris?)

by raiuezky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiuezky/pseuds/raiuezky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never been easy for Kun and Leo to manage their relationship.<br/>If two-person relationship would be hard to do, how come three-person relationship made it easier for them.<br/>But hey, Cris was a great taste to join their relationship right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> When Lionaldo and Neymessi start taking over the world, I'm here trying to make more Kunessi fic. Because Kunessi will never die! I love christiano and neymar but Kun, i loved you first!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

_I love someone else Kun._

Kun suddenly woke up, knowing he had the same nightmare every single night. It’s been two months since Leo left him, and the last words Leo said to him always be his nightmare. Kun tried to close his eyes trying to sleep again but no luck he can’t. It will be a long night he thought.

Kun woke up when the sun was shining his room, he groaned as he stretched his body. He checked his phone expecting Leo’s name on it, expecting he texted him, Leo didn’t. He threw his phone to the bed and decided to make a simple breakfast. He was starving, he didn’t eat anything yesterday. He missed Leo, but he didn’t want to hurt himself, or torture himself. He had a lot of matches and training this month, losing to those matches will just make him more sick and crazy, so he didn’t plan on it. He left his phone in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make omelet for himself.

Kun watched movies alone and thinking how great it will be if Leo was here with him, cuddling with him because he knew how fits Leo’s body into his. His thought made himself giggle and happy for a while, because after that he realized how much he missed Leo.

 _We can’t be together._  
_It’s not you, it’s me._  
_I love someone else Kun._  
_I love someone else Kun._  
  
“You’ve been really sad Kun, don’t hurt yourself. Come to my house tonight, 5 p.m. okay? Don’t be late”  
Pablo called him when he woke up in the next day. In fact, Pablo’s calling woke him up. He thought he might be sleeping all day if Pablo didn’t call him. Kun sighed, he didn’t want to go there. He didn’t feel good today. He felt good, but his mood wasn’t there.

  
“I don’t want to go anywhere” Kun replied plainly.

  
“You don’t want to come to my birthday party? You always come to my party every single year Kun”

  
“Oh, today is your birthday? Happy birthday my man!”

  
“Thanks Sergio, now move your Argentinean ass here, I’m waiting!” He said excitedly.  
Kun felt really bad, he forgot his team-mate birthday. He had no excuses to not come to his house. For his team-mate he thought.

  
“Okay, I will be coming then”

  
“Good! You won’t regret it!”

Kun regretted it immediately. The party was great, so big and so loud. But he didn't like it. He wanted to sleep or to be alone. He recognized some guys here, Pablo invited all Manchester City’s players and his NT players. He walked to the mini bar to order some drinks, he sat down waiting for the drink and suddenly he saw someone he knew, well he knew almost everyone here, but he was special, it was him, Leonel fucking Messi. His eyes went wide when he looked at him, he couldn’t help but smiling at him. Leo was smiling back to him, at this moment Kun felt alive. Kun walked towards him, he couldn’t believe it.

  
“Leo?” Kun said softly.

  
“Yes Kun”  
Kun missed his voice. He couldn’t say anything, too shocked to realize now Leo standing in front of him. Seeing Leo again was both a torture and a joy to himself.

  
“Mmhhm?” Leo said again raising his eyebrows.

  
“Oh… I… I’m…”  
He was too shocked to say anything to him. He wanted to cry, wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him, wanted him back. And when he wanted to open his mouth again, Leo kissed him. Leo kissed him softly and Kun couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He loved Leo so much, he didn’t want him go. Kun embraced him tight and kissed him back softly, trying to remember the taste of his lips, the scent of his body and it didn’t change at all.

  
Leo broke the kiss to catch some air, but Kun tears seemed never stop to come out.  
“Don’t cry _amor_ ” Leo said stroking Kun’s back and wiping his tears.

“I… I… I’ve missed you _amor_ ” Kun embraced him again.

“Sshh…” Leo soothed him.

  
The part Kun will never know was Leo missed him as well. Just really embarrassed to say.  
Kun seemed will never let Leo go. He clung onto him and didn’t want to let Leo go.

“Don’t go” Kun said weakly.  
Leo just smiled, he holding his tears back. He loved Kun, he still loved Kun. But he was with someone else now. He can’t love Kun again.

“Please” Kun added.

“Let me drive you home Kun” Leo replied and kissed his cheek.  
Kun just nodded. He was really tired and exhausted. He needed some sleep, or he needed Leo he didn’t know the different, he might figure it out later. Pablo was right, he will never regret it. He will thank him later.

Leo drove Kun home. Leo missed Kun’s house, they used to stay together when they had break at football. Deep inside, Leo missed everything about Kun. But he knew, he can’t.  
He carried Kun to his bedroom. He covered Kun’s body with blanket, once again he missed him. He looked at his peaceful yet sexy face he can’t help but smiling. Kun may miss him, but actually Leo missed him more. Leo kissed his forehead gently.

“ _Te amo mi amor_ ”


	2. Chapter Two

“How’s the party?”  
Leo didn’t aware Christiano talked to him. His mind full thought of Kun. Yes, he still missed Kun.

“Uh what?”  
Cristiano only smirked.

“You had a lot of drinks baby and I bet you had fun” He kissed his neck and his collarbone. Leo knew what he wanted. He always know. Since they started dating, almost every night Cristiano wanted to fuck him. Leo didn’t lie, he wanted him too as well. He wanted to get fucked by Cristiano. Leo always turned on by his muscular toned body. Strong but gently in bed. Leo loved it. But not today. He wanted Cristiano but he didn’t want sex. He was tired, exhausted. His mind was overwhelmed. He needed sleep, a peaceful sleep without sex before.

“Yes I had fun, but I wasn’t drinking Cris” Leo tried to push him away softly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t go to there with you. Zidane had party too and I couldn’t deny my coach’s demand” Cris leaned closer to kiss Leo’s lips softly. Leo kissed him back, of course he did. But he knew, it wasn’t Kun. It wasn’t him and it felt different. This kiss made him missing Kun more and more. But he needed to clear his mind, he loved Cristiano. He was always there when he needed. He was so close to him -- close by distance, not like Kun. Kun was far away from him, he hated the fact that they have to do skype every single day. Couldn't hug and kiss Kun made him crazy. That's why the things between him and Kun was over. It was over and it was his own fault, he didn’t blame Kun, he couldn’t.

“Leo? What’s wrong?” Cris said after breaking the kiss.

“Nothing”

“You are no good at lying Leo” Cristiano warned.

“I’m just tired okay?!” Leo snapped at him.  
Cristiano didn’t say anything and now Leo felt bad. He didn’t mean to yell at him.

“I’m sorry” Leo said apologetically.  
Cristiano embraced him and buried his hand onto Leo’s hair. He knew Cristiano loved him so much, he didn’t want to hurt Cris. Not again.  
He had to forget Kun, he had to let Kun go. He loved Cristiano.  
This time Leo kissed him. He kissed him passionately, he wanted to show how sorry he was. He wanted to show how he loved him. Cris kissed him back and made Leo open his mouth more, his tongue searched Leo’s tongue.

Leo admitted, it felt good, really good. For a second he didn’t miss Kun, for a second he forgot Kun.

* * *

  
Kun had always been an early riser. He loved mornings. He woke up happily for a second until he realized Leo wasn’t there. Was he dreaming about Leo? Or did Leo wake earlier? He never knew. Kun got out of his bed immediately looking for Leo. He knew he wasn’t dreaming. He knew Leo was there with him. He was pretty sure about it.

“Leo?” Kun yelled.  
“Where are you?” He added.  
He walked around his house but no evidence of Leo was here last night. He touched his lips, he remembered the kiss, he remembered the way Leo swallowed his lips. It wasn’t a dream. But he couldn’t lie, he knew Leo had no intention to kiss him last night. He felt so sad, he realized maybe Leo was drunk. Drunk enough that he chose Kun to made out with.

Kun grabbed a towel from the closet and entered the bathroom quickly, trying to clear his mind, trying to forget Leo. He stepped into the showers, turning the water on and let the water beat down his head. He stood still for 5 minutes maybe more, he didn’t know. But it was no point, he knew he couldn’t stand being sad like this over and over again. He turned the water off and left the bathroom immediately to have breakfast and training today. Football will distract him from thinking about Leo. Some free kicks and penalty shots made him feeling better. Yes, for a while.

 

* * *

 

He looked at his phone plainly. He was thinking about Leo right now, he missed him, he wanted to call him, wanted to hear his voice again. Since he met Leo again last night (and kissed him), he wanted to see him again. He couldn’t help himself but pressing the call button.

“Hello?”  
Kun was shocked. He didn’t realize he hit the call button. _Damn, damn, damn._ He cursed himself, he was so stupid.

“Kun? You there?”  
_What should I do, what should I say?_ Kun hated himself, why he was so stupid to hit that button.

“I will hang up” Leo said awkwardly.

“No! Don’t!” Kun replied as fast as he could.  
“No… I mean… Hello Leo, how are you?”  
_How are you? That’s nice Kun, so cheesy_. His thought invaded his mind.

“Eh? I’m good Kun, thanks for asking. But really? Asking how am I doing at this lately night? It is 11 p.m. Kun” he giggled airily.

Kun looked at the clock and now he felt ashamed.

“Oh I’m so sorry Leo I didn’t realize, you can back to sleep now Leo” he said apologetically.

Leo laughed and somehow it made Kun smile. He loved hearing his laugh.  
“No Kun that’s okay, I’m not sleepy yet”

“Really? You used to sleep really early Leo!”

“Yeah I’m still sleeping early, but I was talking with Thiago before you called me. He barely sleep early lately”  
Kun smiled even more, he loved Thiago as well as he loved Benja. Kun loved hearing him talk about Thiago. He knew how much Leo loved Thiago, Thiago was his everything it was really clear to see, or for this case, to hear.

“Leo can we talk?” he regretted it immediately.

“Yes sure, we are talking right now you idiot!” Leo laughed a bit.

Kun couldn’t hold it anymore, he wanted to see Leo, and he wanted to talk about his feelings. Or at least wanted to try fixing the things between them.  
“No I mean…”

“Tomorrow at my house, 10 a.m. okay?” Leo said before Kun even finished his sentence.

“Okay Leo” He said softly still shocked to realize that Leo invited him to his house.

“Good night Kun” Leo said for a while before he hung up the phone.  
His heart stopped, he felt he could get a heart attack right now. He never heard Leo saying good night anymore since their last night together. He missed it. Fuck! He missed him so bad. He had to meet him tomorrow, no one can stop him.

 

“Yes sir, one ticket to Barcelona for tomorrow please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!  
> It is not good as I expected so tell me what you think about it.  
> Leave some kudos if you like it.  
> Leave some comments too, because I love to see comments!<3


	3. Flashback Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, most of you wanted to know why Leo broke up with Kun. Well I make it for you, and split it into two chapters. All of your kudos and sweet comments really make me happy. Thanks for enjoying, I hope I can give you a great story!  
> Enjoy! :)

“Happy anniversary Leooooo!!!” Kun sang. He was happy, really really happy. It was clear to see. His big smile made Leo blushing. Kun found it really cute when he saw Leo blushing, his cheeks became red and he couldn’t help but kissing him hardly. But he couldn’t do it now, yeah he couldn’t. Leo was far away from him, yes they celebrated their anniversary over the skype. Kun hated it so much, Leo hated it as well. This year was Kun’s turn to visit Leo on anniversary.

“Happy anniversary too Kun” Leo replied softly and Kun could hear disappointment in his tone. “You really couldn’t come here Kun?” Leo added weakly and it was clearer to see that Leo was disappointed and sad.

“Leo… I wish I could. But I have to go to Italy, you know I have to face Juventus tonight and I couldn’t miss it. The team here needs me Leo” Kun tried to convince (or made excuse to) him, but his word actually hurt Leo. Leo couldn’t believe it. Kun chose football over him, again.

“Kun, last month you cancelled our dinner, two weeks ago you had to back to Argentine and today you can’t come to visit me? How many times you make me disappointed Kun!” Leo’s voice was rising, he snapped at Kun.

“I’m so sorry Leo, please, I will come to you this weekend okay? I promise, I’m really sorry Leo”

“No Kun, whatever, just go! I don’t want to hear anything from you right now!” Kun could see tears in his eyes.   
No, don’t cry Leo please. Kun’s heart skipped a beat. What have I done, oh god, Leo, I’m so sorry.

“Leo please listen to…”  
 **\--- Leo is offline ---**

Leo was really angry, disappointed, and sad. He threw all the food from his dining table away, he had cooked for Kun, for their special day. He felt disappointed and wasted. He screamed when he throwing away the food he made. His phone rang several times, it was Kun, he didn’t want to talk to Kun right now, he mad at him but he didn’t want to yell at him again. He was tired and sad, no point to yell at Kun right now he thought.

Leo received some messages from Kun. He just read it without replying back to Kun.  
“Leo, I’m so sorry, please forgive me” was the first message.  
“I love you so much, you know that” was the second message.  
“I’m soooooo sorry :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(“ was the third message with a lot of emojis.  
“I love you _amor_ ” was the last message from Kun.

Leo sighed, Kun might have left England and went to Italy right now. He decided to go to the bar where Geri used to go there. He knew he could cry and tell everything to Geri and Geri will soothe him, Geri was like his brother, he was so protective over him. He thought he could meet Geri over there without telling him. So he left his phone and drove to the bar immediately after cleaning his room and his dining table.

* * *

 

Strange, there was no Geri, Leo wanted to call him but unfortunately he left his phone in his house in purpose. Your own fault Leo he thought. He ordered drinks but he actually knew he shouldn’t because if he were drunk, nobody will drive him home, or at this point, no Geri. He sighed deep and hoping this night couldn’t be any worse.

He took a shot of his drink and soon he will get drunk. But he didn’t care, Kun didn’t care about him he thought why he should care about himself?

He kept drinking until he was really high, his cheeks flushed and he was smiling like stupid. He talked to himself several times, he didn’t care about the world he even didn’t care about a guy who sit beside him.

“Leo is that you?”

“Yeees I’m Liooonel Messi” he said with his head on the table. “Whaat do youuu want huh?” he added.

“It’s me, Cristiano” he said with cheeky smile, he seemed little bit drunk too.

“Cristiano who? The cocky Real Madrid guy?” he laughed.

“I’m not cocky, it's called confidence idiot, and yes I’m Cristiano Ronaldo” he smiled at Leo.

“Confidence? Confidence might kill you. Anyway you look good today Cris” he said spontaneously, he didn’t realize he said it.

“Really Leo? How good am I?” Cristiano thought Leo was really drunk so it was okay (and easy) to tease him.

“Reeaaally good Cris, I don’t knoooow” Leo hid his face on the table.

Cris smirked and tugged Leo’s head to force him met his face.  
“How good am I Leo?”

“Sooo good Cris” he leaned and buried his face on Cris’ neck.  
“And smell nice… I love it”

Cris tugged Leo’s face again.  
“How good am I Leo?” Cris asked firmly and his face was so close to Leo.

Leo couldn’t help but kissed Cris hard. He swallowed Cris lips, hungrily. Cris kissed him back harder and more passionate. Leo moaned into his mouth, he breathed heavily. They both didn’t care who were drunk, because they both agreed they loved every second of it.

Leo’s mouth was wanting more and more. His lips traveling into Cris’ mouth, his hands are over Cris’ hair.

Cristiano let Leo tasted him, his hands are groping Leo’s ass, and he loved it. His ass was so plump and Cris held his temptation to taste Leo’s ass right there.

“Would you come home with me Leo?” Cris broke their kiss and panted heavily

“Cris… I can’t… I…” Cris kissed him again to interrupt him.

“Would you come home with me Leo?” Cris whispered to Leo and kissed his earlobe. Leo moaned and kissed Cris’ neck, but Cris knew, he would say yes.

“Yes Cris take me” Leo said weakly onto his neck.


	4. Flashback Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update, but I hope it's worth the wait!  
> Longer chapter and mostly Cristiano/Messi in this chapter.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it and let me know about this chapter with comments at the comment section!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was happened really fast for Leo, but yes he enjoyed it. Despite his drunken condition, he enjoyed it too much. But he knew he shouldn’t let his lust overcame him, he knew he shouldn’t cheat on Kun, but deep inside Cris treated him good, so good for this condition. Kun disappointed him but he knew Kun doesn’t deserve this, it went too far. But Leo could do nothing, every kiss that Cris gave to him always made him thinking ‘ _everything is gonna be okay_ ’ and ‘ _let’s forget Kun for a while_ ’.

 

“Cris… we shouldn’t do this…” Leo said as they got into Cris’ room.

 

“Yes, we shouldn’t but we can Leo,” Cristiano smiled. “I know you want me, don’t fucking lie to yourself Leo” He added and smirked.

 

Leo sighed in defeat, he admitted it, Cristiano was a really good looking footballer and could be so persuasive sometimes. But Kun… He didn’t want to hurt Kun. He thought he was overreacted when Kun couldn’t come to visit him because football. He would do the same if the team needed him, so it wasn’t Kun’s fault completely. But still, he hated it.

 

“I have boyfriend Cris, I can’t…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Cris kissed him softly on his lips. Leo felt his legs were like jellies, he could fall anytime right now. Leo couldn’t help but kiss him back.

 

“Is he here now?” Cris broke the kiss and kissed Leo’s cheek softly.

 

“No, Cristiano, but…” Leo said. He tried to sound firm, but his voice came out breathy and so broken.

 

“Sshhh” Cris caressed his cheeks and grinned when he saw Leo really enjoyed it.

 

“Cris…” Leo closed his eyes trying to remove his lust from his mind.

 

“Look at me Leo, tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want me right now” Cris tugged Leo’s head and forced him to meet his eyes. Cristiano’s eyes now seemed dark and full of lust. He could see how much Cris wanted him.

 

“Cris… I don’t know…” His body was shaking he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Are you happy?” Cris asked firmly.

 

“What Cris?” Leo looked into his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Are you happy? Are you happy with me right now?” Cris repeated his question.

 

“I am Cris… but…”

 

“Isn’t it enough for us?” Cris cut Leo’s words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want only sex Leo, I liked you. I’m in love with your body, with your gorgeous smile, handsome face, and everything Leo. Your boyfriend was a shame, he wasted his precious treasure, if I was him, I wouldn’t let you disappointed Leo” He braced and kissed Leo, this time his kiss was passionate yet sloppy. Cris wanted to let every single second counted. He didn’t take it rush, he wanted to make Leo felt loved. That’s it, Leo needed it, Leo felt complete now. He let his guard down when Cris took his shirt off and kissed his abs.

 

“Leo you’re amazing, beyond amazing” Cris said giving Leo one more kiss.

 

“Cris…” Leo panted, he wanted Cris right now, wanted him to explore more.

 

“Sshh… I will make you feel good baby” he whispered, the older man grabbed Leo’s hand and put it right on the bulge in his jeans. Leo gasped in shock. He wanted to resist his temptation to suck the other man’s cock but he had no power, once Cris took control of him all he could do was moaning and obeying what he wanted.

 

“Yes Cris…” he moaned and sucked the Portuguese neck.

 

“Eager” Cris smirked.

Cristiano took his jeans off, let Leo down on his knees and tugged his underwear down and freed his semi-hard cock, his eyes getting wide.

 

“It’s really big Cris,” he murmured. “I don’t think it will fit into my mouth, it might make my jaw ache” he said embarrassedly.

 

Cris smirked again. “Yes it will make your jaw ache baby, but I will do it gently baby, and you will like it I promise.”

 

He grabbed his hair tightly and pulled the other man forward, shoving his cock into that beautiful mouth. Leo didn’t try to pull away, he sucked gently on the head.

 

“Ohh God Leo… Just like that… It feels so good Leo,” Cris putting his hand on the back of Leo’s head and pushing him slowly. “Go a little deeper baby” he commanded and Leo obeyed. Leo even didn’t pull away his head when he started gagging, he let Cristiano pushed his head until his nose pressed tight against Cris’ belly. Cris held him there for a while and groaned, head falling back.

 

“That feels amazing, really amazing Leo,” he said letting Leo catched his breath. His face was flushed and his eyes were teary but he looked so beautiful. Cris kissed him and stroked his hair to soothe him. “And you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Thank you Cris” he blushed.

 

Cris grabbed the other man in sudden, turning him around and forcing him onto his stomach. “Hey! Told me you will do it gently!,” Leo protested but Cris only smirked before he gave him a few slaps. “Aaahh Cris!” He panted and breathe heavily. The older man couldn’t resist giving him a few more slaps, making the Argentinean ass red. Cris grabbed the younger man’s hard cock. “Slapping your ass just making you horny Leo, admit it, you can’t betray your mind, your cock. In fact I’m helping you release your lust!” he smirked and pumped his hard cock slowly making Leo moan desperately.

 

“God Cris…” he moaned again and again making Cris grinned. “Does your boyfriend make you feel good like this, make your cock hard like this?” Cris pumped his cock faster. “Cris stop… stop teasing me oh Jesus Christ” he moaned desperately. “I just want to know the answer Leo,” he smirked and teasing Leo’s hole. “Nice tight ass Leo, when was the last time your boyfriend fucked you?” he said as he inserting a finger into Leo’s ass hole. “Oh God Cris!,” he yelped. “Four or five months maybe ahh,” he answered with moan. “I’m usually top Cris” he added shakily. Cris bit the younger man’s plump ass and it made Leo shiver. “You’re so sexy Leo, I promise I will make you remember this night for the rest of your life” he grinned and slipped another finger into Leo’s hole making Leo cried out and grabbed the sheets tight. “Cris… Ohh please… Fuck me, I’m ready” he yelped. Cris pulled his fingers out to give him better access to lick his hole. “Oh my God Cris!” he said gripping onto the sheets harder. “Yes I think you’re ready for my big cock Leo,” he grinned as he gripping his cock and teasingly rubbing it against Leo’s wet hole. “Beg if you want my big cock or I will never give you” he smirked. “You son of a bitch Cris!” Leo said with a heavy breath. Cris was too turned on to tease him again, he let the head of his cock pop into Leo’s tight hole, stretching it open wide and kept it there for a while. “Beg or I will just like this until the end of the night baby” he kissed Leo’s shoulder. Leo hated being teased but he couldn’t help but moaning and panting, begging Cris to fuck him hard and deeper. “Cris please, I want your cock inside me, I want you to fill my ass” he gasped, trying to push his ass back, but Cris stopped him with a strong grip on his hips.

 

“Greedy, and eager” he said hotly as he started to thrust hard, finally letting go and pounding the other man. Leo was crying out continuously, cock throbbing between his thighs and he stroked his cock slowly. Leo arched his back as Cris hit his prostate again and again. “Oh Cris that spot!,” he moaned really hard. “Please, more!” he groaned.

 

Cristiano obeyed and started to thrust him harder and deeper. Leo hid his face onto the pillow and cried out but his ass begging for more. His body was in pain, but also in pleasure – a big pleasure.

 

“Cris I’m so close! Oh I can’t hold it Cris!” he cried out, eyes teary and face flushed. Leo stroked his cock harder but Cris batted his hand away.

 

“You’re about to come, I will let you cum only from my cock! You hear that?,” the older man commanded. “You’re gonna cum for me baby, and from my cock only! Okay?” Leo couldn’t help but nodding his head slowly.

 

“Good. Now cum for me Leo” he ordered, and just like that Leo came hard, all his entire body tightening up as ropes after ropes came out from his cock. Cris followed him, he came so hard like he never did before, right inside Leo’s sweet ass. Now they both were laying down and their body was limp.

 

“Leo you’re amazing, how many times I told you that,” he said, taking in huge gulps of air. He leaned in and held Leo softly. “Get some rest Leo, I will take care of you” he added. Leo couldn’t help but kissed Cris’ lips.

 

“It’s not a one night love right Leo? You… You loved me too right?” his eyes were like a puppy, Leo sighed deep, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Please Leo… I love you. Don’t leave me tomorrow please” he clutched onto Leo’s warm body.

 

Leo was really tired and wanted to sleep. He looked at Cris’ eyes and softly kissed his cheek. “I can’t promise anything Cris. But I loved you too, don’t worry.” he smiled but he knew he will regret saying that to Cris, he loved Cris, but how he could fall in love with two men. He sighed again before closing his eyes.

 

“I love you Leo” Cris said as he holding the other man so close.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey Kun! What’s wrong? We won against Juventus, you shouldn’t look so sad like this!” Pablo said as he looking over his phone concernedly.

 

“Ah Pablo, no, it was just Leo didn’t want to answer my call and reply my text” he said weakly.

 

“He might be sleeping Kun, don’t worry about him” Pablo caressed his shoulder, soothed him.

 

“Yeah Pablo” he smiled at the other man. But his mind couldn’t lie, he worried about Leo. He felt so bad disappointing Leo, the love of his life. He wanted to make it up, he wanted to surprise Leo by visiting him right now because he just couldn’t be happy knowing Leo mad at him. He promised he will make it up for Leo, he will.

 

 

“Yes sir, one ticket to Barcelona for tonight please”


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES YAYYY!!  
> Sorry it took a while, was really busy to update but now i'm here. Hope it's worth the wait.  
> And please, leave me some kudos and tell me what you think about it! Your comments and kudos will make me really happy.  
> Enjoy! <3

Kun sighed deep, it was his first time going back to Barcelona after had fighting with Leo. He still remembered the way to go to Leo’s house because how could he forget it. He could not forget every single thing about Leo, he just couldn’t. He stopped the taxi in front of a big luxury house – Leo’s house. He fixed his hair one more time just to make sure he looked delicious – _eh_ good, but god damn everybody knew he had that good looking face. He didn’t know why he smiled again and again thinking about Leo. He missed Leo so much, like a child missing his mom, like a striker missing to score a goal.

 

He knocked on the door, a big smile was wrapping his face. He also fixed his plain white shirt to make sure everything is good. He waited for a minute but nothing showed up, his smile slowly faded, was Leo forgetting him, forgot that he was coming. He checked his watch and it was 10a.m. he was pretty sure Leo already woke up. He knocked once again.

 

The door slowly opened, Kun was really happy and his big smile will not leave his face.

“Hello Leeee – Cristiano?” he shocked, dropping his jaw when he saw Cristiano instead of Leo. His smile slowly faded.

 

But Cris not shocked at all and it made Kun confused.

 

“Sorry Cristiano, I… Is it Leo’s house?” he asked innocently.

 

“Well yes Sergio, it is Leo’s house. I thought you remember that” he smiled at Kun and it made him more confused. _Why the fuck is Cristiano here_ , he thought.

 

“Sorry… but… why are you here Cristiano?” he asked again.

 

“Cris. Call me Cris. And Leo haven’t told you? I’m his boyfriend” he said slowly, he didn’t want to hurt Kun for that.

 

“Oh… so he left me for you,” he said plainly and ran his hand on his hair forgetting how much time he took to fix his hair. “Well, he deserve someone better than me” he said, turning around to leave Leo’s house but the taller man held his hand. “No, Kun, don’t leave. Come in, we can talk,” he said pulling Kun closer to him. “Also Leo will be mad at me if you leave right now” he convinced him, Kun could hear a sweet tone in his words that made him calm – well, stayed.

 

Kun walked inside and there was nothing changed in Leo’s guest room, Kun smiled as he remembered flash of memories he had with Leo here. They kissed at that blue coach while watching some lame action movies that Kun chose for them, or teasing Leo while he played FIFA for hours. He just couldn’t stop smiling, ignoring Cristiano who examining him. Kun was taller and broader than what he imagined. He thought his height was same with Leo which was not. His hair and his eyes were black, seem to be teasing him. He could imagine how Kun moaned when Leo on top of him. _Fuck_. He cursed himself for having dirty thought about Kun.

 

“Where’s Leo?” Kun broke the silence between them, voice soft but firm. “He told you I will come over?” Kun asked again before Cris opening his mouth to answer.

 

“Yes Leo did tell me you will come, that’s why I wasn’t surprised you standing in front of the door” he replied with a wink. Kun was blushed, _what happened with him, did he just tease me?_ he thought face still red. Well, Kun couldn’t lie, Cristiano was really hot with that tight sweat pants and plain white shirt – also really tight, so he can see his biceps when the older man flexed his chest yawning as if he just woke up. “He was up really early today, I knew you are special for him and always be. He said he was going to buy groceries to make us dinner later. I told him to stay at home and let me buy the groceries but he didn’t want it. He said he wants us to be” he stopped talking for a while. “Friends” he said with a smile

 

_Ex-boyfriend and current-boyfriend being friends, how great Leo, how great._

“Well, if he wanted that. What could I do, Leo’s demands should be fulfilled or he will whine and sulk all day all night” Kun chuckled. It wasn’t really bad to be Cris’ friend, he was nice and… hot. Kun promised to stop having dirty thoughts about Cristiano.

 

They both sit on the couch – there was only one, unfortunately. It was really awkward, and very quiet. They tried to not make any sound or movement which was made it more awkward.

 

“So how’s your relationship with Leo?” Kun broke the silence for the second time today he must be really proud for that.

 

“We’re good” Cris replied plainly, doing his best not to hurt Kun.

 

“Well, -“

 

“Sergio don’t worry about it. I know you still love Leo – he always, and I believe that Leo still love you too,” Cris words made Kun’s eyes widened, blushing. “I can see it, in Leo’s eyes. If he doesn’t love you, why he want to make today really special for you. He woke up early, went to buy groceries, well that wasn’t Leo, but you made him did that! You’re special to him Kun” he said shifting closer to Kun.

 

Kun could feel the heat from Cris’ body and it made his heart beating faster and faster, he even wanted to die when Cris touched his shoulder. He didn’t know what happened with himself, why Cris could make him feeling like this, was this what Leo felt when he was at the bar.

 

Kun turned his face to look at the older man gorgeous face. Their face was so close right now, lips separated inch away, Kun closed his eyes as he leaned in closer to Cris. His lips pressed the other man lips slowly, stayed like that for a few second before Kun opened his mouth and gave Cris more access to explore his mouth. Leo’s intention was making Cris friended with Kun, not making love, but both Kun and Cris seemed didn’t care about it. They both already lost in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO EXPECTED THAT?!


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you readers, be careful with this chapter ;)

They kissed each other mouth, exploring each other mouth with their tongue. Kun tried to ignore everything and just focus onto Cris’ lips. Cris kept leaning closer and closer and made Kun leaned back, almost laying on the couch. Cris was a good kisser, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. “Oh fuck Cris, yes please, fuck me please.” Kun started to grind his body, the older man knew he made the younger one cock twitching. Cris felt really aroused, he thought he should stop it right there – _even though he didn’t want to stop_. And just as Cris was about to pull away his body and lips from him, he lifted his head and looking towards the door, the _fucking opened_ door where Leo was standing inside the room. Leo’s eyes were black and full of anger, his hands clenched as he wanted to punch Cris and Kun.

 

Kun didn’t realize it at first, he kept watching Cristiano toned body. Until he noticed that Cris didn’t say anything nor moving on his body, he knew he was in trouble – _a really big trouble._

Kun was getting up a little bit to see Leo’ eyes staring at him, examining him. It was clear to see that Leo had watched the moment he and Cris kissing for few seconds or minutes maybe, he didn’t want to know and he will never ask obviously.

 

“Leo, I can explain.” Cris tried to convince him, but Leo simply smiled - _a forced one smile._

 

“Explain? What do you want to explain?” he said calmly but firm, his forced and odd smile showed how much he didn’t believe this. How can his boyfriend made out with his ex-boyfriend.

 

“No, Leo, I’m –“

 

“Shut up Kun!” Leo yelled and it made Kun shocked. He never heard Leo yelled at him, he never thought about it too. “You such a whore Kun! You know that? Seduced my boyfriend so you could have fun while I wasn’t here? Fuck you! I know you are so desperate in love! I bet you let everyone fuck you roughly and endlessly even though you know you will never get enough!”

 

“Leo!” the Portuguese warned. Kun started to cry hearing what Leo said. It torn his heart, his heart broken. He knew it was his mistake but he didn’t think Leo could say anything bad like that to him.

 

“Cris you better go now! It’s about me and Kun, I will teach this whore to not seduce anyone who has boyfriend.” Kun could see how black Leo’s eyes were. Leo made him scared to the hell, he promised if he can survive from this hell, he will never make Leo upset or angry anymore – only if he can survive.

Cristiano knew, he better not arguing with Leo right now, he may give him space for a while. “Promise me you will not hurt Kun,” Cris said firmly but Leo only rolled his eyes as a reply. “Leo I talk to you.” Cris warned. “Yea yea whatever, now go!” Leo commanded as Cris walked out from his house.

“See, my boyfriend is protecting you, what spell do you have whore?” Leo had not thought about anything before said it, kept calling Kun a whore, he may not remember that Kun was his lover, his ‘the one and only’.

 

“I’m not a whore!” Kun yelled, eyes filled with tears.

 

“Yes you are! You are a slut!”

 

The younger boy burst into tears, feeling humiliated like never before in his whole entire life.

 

“Oh now you’re crying like a little baby? Why? Did I hurt your feelings?” he spatted. “Come on, you will not get on my feelings Kun, not anymore, it may work to Cris. No wonder he was protecting you, I bet you sucked his cock really good”

 

“Fuck you Leo, I’m done with this! I’m so done with you Leo!” he slowly stood up, making up his way to the door but the other suddenly gripped his wrist, pushing him against the wall right next to him.

 

“Where the fuck do you want to go bitch? Running to my baby Cris? Cry on his shoulder and let him fuck you to make it better? I don’t think so, you should know that Cris is mine. Don’t ever come to him okay? And you are mine too Kun, but you are my little sex toy. I thought we could be together again, but I’m so tired and done with your attitude Kun.”

 

“Let me go Leo! I’m not your sex toy!”

 

“Oh you are baby, you are my sex toy, my slut, and my whore!” Leo smirked and it made Kun disgusted. “Don’t you remember when I fucked you really hard when I was drunk? You almost blackout when orgasm hits you and it makes me realize why you can never have enough of me, because I know you so well and I fuck you properly Kun.”

 

“Leo please stop, this is getting out of hands. Let’s calm down and we could talk, I will explain everything.”

 

“Talk about what? What do you want to explain? That you fell in love with Cris and wanted his cock inside you huh?”

 

“No! Fuck you Leo, no!”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Leo’s phone, vibrating in his jeans. Leo saw the name on the screen. Cris.

 

“See? Who’s worrying about you now?” Leo smirked and threw his phone to the drawer. “You are a bad boy, fucking with my boyfriend behind my back, do you know what happens to bad boys Kun?”

 

Kun looked Leo as he getting the thick leather belt behind the door.

 

“Fuck Leo, no! You are being so ridiculous!” Kun said with pure fear in his eyes.

 

“I’m just going to punish you for being a filthy bitch Kun, you can’t say I’m being ridiculous right now. It’s for your own good Kun, you have to learn your lesson.”

 

The older man smirked, playing with the belt slowly threatening the younger boy.

 

“Now Kun, take off your pants, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!  
> Who expected that bad side of Leo?


	7. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back again, and I am gonna say sorry if the plot is making you confused. I try my best to make it a good story, and for you who read it regularly, I love you so much!

“No Leo, please, stop you scare the hell out of me!” Kun groaned loudly as the other Argentinian played with his belt and smacked his pants covered ass with his bare hand. “Ah Leo! Fuck it hurts!” but it didn’t stop him to smack Kun’s ass, even now, he smacked it with his belt. “Ahh Leo! Leo mercy! Mercy please!!” Leo’s eyes were black and insanely enjoying the time he tortured Kun until he saw tears on Kun’s eyes dropping down to his cheek. “Please Leo, it’s me, it’s me Kun” Kun whined and cried, holding his lover’s hand to prevent him to smack him again.

 

“Oh God! What have I done to you Kun?” Leo realized and simply hugging Kun tightly. “Kun, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean that. I just got really jealous, and I don’t know what possessed me and I –“ Leo tried to explain but his lips now sealed by the other’s lips. It took a few seconds before Leo taking over the kiss, the kiss was passionate and he can hear the younger man’s moan again and again. The kiss was like an ecstasy for him, and for Kun? The kiss was really amazing, he didn’t even want to stop kissing and tasting the older lips and tongue even though he already knew how does it taste.

 

“Kun, I’m so sorry. I love you, and I love Cris too, I know it’s not fair for you but what can I do _amor_. Watching you kissed him and moaned for him made me really jealous and… I don’t know what to say, I’m a coward, am I?” Leo said, caressing Kun’s cheek carefully and lovely. Leo himself knew, he was a coward and it was his fault to love two people at once – even though he still want to.

 

“You are not a coward, and also you never were and never will be. For me, you are my world. I love you since the day one. I am never forgiving myself to make you walk away from me _amor_. I am really sorry I cheated with your boyfriend, Cristiano, I-I I admit it, he is hot and gorgeous and I can’t hold myself to kiss him and want him to –“

Kun could feel the older man grinned at him

“—I know, you don’t need to tell me that, I mean, I heard it you know,” Kun felt a little bit embarrassed when he heard it, remembering that Leo was there when he kissed and wanted Cris to fuck him. “But that’s okay baby, I’m sorry too for calling you with some inappropriate name, listen to me Kun, you are not like what I said, you are amazing and I always love you, I don’t love you only for sex. I love you unconditionally Kun, but… now I have Cris, I can’t and I don’t want to betray him, even though he always know that I’m still into you _amor_ ” Leo said, looking down to the floor.

 

Kun didn’t reply immediately, staring at Leo. He sighed, opening his mouth to say something and then closed it and shook his head. He looked down and then up, searching for Leo’s face. He didn’t know what to do and he knew his idea would be the worst idea ever. He was looking right at Leo’s face and holding the older hands.

 

“What’s wrong _amor_?” Leo confused, didn’t know what will happen next.

 

“No-Nothing.” Kun said casually, and Leo knew it was really obvious that Kun was lying. For God’s sake, Kun needed to learn how to do a proper lie.

 

“Seriously Kun? You can’t lie to me, I know you, now tell me what are you thinking about?” Leo commanded, voice low but firm, firm enough to make Kun confessed.

 

“Threesome.” He simply replied that to Leo.

 

“Excuse me?” Leo was shocked, trying to pretend he didn’t hear it clearly.

 

“You heard me Leo, threesome, you can’t have me, I can’t have you either. Only with Cristiano’s permission we can be together even it means threesome for us.” Leo admitted, Kun was right, only with this three way relationship would make him meet Kun easily. But that meant he will share Kun to Cris and share Cris to Kun, he still didn’t know, can he overcome his jealousy with his boyfriend and ex-boyfriend?

 

“Besides,” Kun said continuously said. “You missed me didn’t you? You missed me how I beg for your cock. You loved it didn’t you? You loved it when you can push me into a stall and fuck me roughly like there is no tomorrow?” Kun whispered and his hand now went into Leo’s clothes (Kun can be a fucking horny whore sometimes) and rubbed his abs. “You always top me whenever you want, press your body onto mine and worship my round ass. I know you like it _amor_.”

 

Leo licked his lips, dirty thoughts about fucking Kun hard came into his mind. _Fuck Kun, oh fuck._

 

“I want you to manhandle me. Telling me what should I do, bend over in front of you and let you eat me like you are starving, am I right Leo?” Kun whispered again and bite the older ear playfully. “It’d be so easy for you to fuck me, with that small body you could be easily pinning my hands on the bed while you fucked me so rough, you’re stronger than I thought. I remember that baby when your face flushed it makes you look way hotter than ever. I knew it, I knew what you want, and I promise you I will be the one who please and love you completely _amor_.”

Beside Cristiano of course, he thought.

Leo moaned so loud, he didn’t know Kun was going to talk really dirty after what happened earlier. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he knew, he always knew, what will happen next.

 

Kun grabbed the other Argentinian cock and stroked it swiftly, Leo knew he will come soon if Kun kept talking like that. _Dirty Kun_ he thought _._ “Don’t resist it _amor_. Come for me, I always want you to cum on my hand.” He whispered, pinching the older man’s nipple and yes, Leo couldn’t help it but moaning so loud. “Oh fuck Kun, Kun, Kun” he babbled, arching his back. With one last fast stroke, Leo couldn’t hold it anymore, he came so hard, really hard, he couldn’t even balance his body and trembled into Kun’s arms.

 

“Oh fuck Kun!” the older man face flushed. “You are really dirty! Making me cum by your hand? I don’t know should I be thanking you or thinking about punishment you will get” he chuckled, kissing the younger Argentinian cheek. “I missed you so bad, and I can’t wait to fuck you really hard.” he said breathlessly, smirking to Kun.

 

 

 

“Threesome?”

Cris couldn’t help but grinning over the phone. He smirked and simply reply. “That’s a great idea baby.”

 _Really a great idea,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who are you? #Kunessi or #Cressi or #Kristiano team? Tell me on the comment section below!
> 
> *Kristiano stands for Kun/Cristiano
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos will be really appreciated


	8. The Art of Soothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fellow readers!  
> New updates for you, and from now on, i will use a real life time table so it will not make you confuse.  
> This chapter started on the day after champions league match leg one.  
> Enjoy! <3

“I can’t believe it! I played like a shit!”

 

Cristiano groaned and little bit _whined_ during video call with Kun and Leo. Yes, they ‘officially’ started their three person relationship. They even forgot how it started, or when it started being comfortable for the three of them. Because, can you imagine? Kun was in Manchester, Cristiano was in Madrid, and Leo was in Barcelona. Their relationship was long distance relationship, didn’t mention they all played for different team.

 

“That was fucking Wolfsburg, god-damn-Wolfsburg. That even wasn’t Bayern or Barca! How could _I_ didn’t win that game.” He continued, rolling his eyes.

Typical Cristiano. He always blamed himself if their team was losing the match.

 

“Cris come on, don’t blame yourself, you still have that second leg to change it all.” Leo soothed him. “Yes Cris, and, it wasn’t all your fault. I know your team can do better!” Kun added soothing him.

 

“It’s different, for both of you. You didn’t lose the match! Barca won against Atleti and City drew against PSG! You both have big opportunity to go through the semifinals!” he said it out loud. Cris became really upset knowing his team was the only team that lost between him and Leo and Kun. Actually, he just wanted to win, no, he wanted them all to win.

 

“Oh god Cris stop being so ridiculous! You just lost the first leg, I know you know you can beat them in the second leg, and I really want you to beat them.” Leo’s voice was strict and firm.

 

“But Leo-“

 

“He was right Cris, you just lost the first leg. I know you can do better, I mean, come on, you’re Cristiano Ronaldo.” Kun said, almost really cheesy as always. Whatever Kun just said made Cris giggled, remembering how stupid Kun was – _he wasn’t_. He was so glad he had Kun to light up his days and nights because of his innocent and cheesy jokes.

 

“Okay Kun, yeah, I am Cristiano Ronaldo, so what?”

 

“So you’re the god of football.” Leo grinned.

 

“Said by the five times winner of Ballon D’Or.” the oldest man rolled his eyes, not amused.

 

“Umm... I never got that Ballon D’Or. I may order one online” Kun said happily and it made all of them laughing so hard. Yes they enjoyed their three way relationship, really enjoyed it.

 

 

The night was really long for Cris, he couldn’t sleep. Every time he slept, he will dream about losing against Wolfsburg. _Well, that’s too much._ He looked at the clock and it showed 1am. He might be dead if kept dreaming about it, he chose to not sleep today, or maybe tomorrow too, or until the day after tomorrow, he never knew. He scrolled his contact number on his phone; he wanted to talk to someone. _K… Kun? I want too, but, what time is it in Manchester? L… Leo? He is heavy sleeper, he will not wake up even his house was burnt. N… Nene? No he might be sleeping or party till morning and left his phone. Oh fuck._ He scrolled up and down until he felt desperate inside, he chose Leo and wished his little sweet pea can hear his phone ringing. And yes he answered it.

 

“God damn Cris, it is fucking morning!”

 

“Good morning sweetie!” he grinned, listening to grumpy Leo.

 

“I take my words back, it is fucking midnight not even morning. What happened? Are you drunk or someone bothering you?”

 

“No Leo, oh god, if someone is bothering me, I can beat them by myself, as you know you’re small and I am big!” he said proudly.

 

“I will end the call.” Leo blurted out, unimpressed.

 

“Haha no Leo, please, I am sorry, I really am. What are you doing now?”

 

“What do you think?! Of course laying down, trying to fall back to peaceful sleep.”

 

“Naked?” he smirked.

 

Leo’s face turned red right now, he couldn’t believe it, Cris initiated a phone sex. “Umm… No, I wear pajamas.”

 

“Take it off. All of it”

 

“But Cris.” the younger boy whined.

 

“Take. It. Off. Leo.” he commanded, voice low and rough.

 

Cris’ voice made him shiver and he bet his life he will do anything for Cris. _For Kun also._ So he took all of his pajamas off of his body.

 

“I did Cris” voice low, sounded like moan.

 

“Good boy, now touch your body. Touch every part of your body and think about if I was there touching you.”

 

“God Cris… Oh god it feels good Cris, your hands all over me.”

 

“Oh yeah? Oh yeah baby? Bend over now, I want to see your hole _carino_.” he commanded, whispering through the phone.

 

“Oh yes Cris, please fuck me Cris, please.” Leo said, fingering himself with one finger.

 

“Bent over the bed for me baby? Fingering yourself and begging me to fuck you? You are so naughty baby.”

 

“Please, please Cris fuck me.”

 

“Yeah Leo, my hands on your hips. Bruising you a bit, pulling you down harder and harder until you fucking scream, fucking moan my name, until you can’t even stand it. You like that? That’s the best way to fill your needy hole Leo.”

 

“God Cris! It’s so big.” Leo said, voice all choppy.

 

“Wanna fill you up Leo! Wanna make you mine forever!”

 

“Yeah Cris, you got to fill me! Fill me in so deep! You got to hold me down and fucking pounds it in even deeper and deeper. I want you to blow in me hours, all day, all night, please, oh my god Cris!”

 

Cris stroked his cock really fast, panting into the phone and imagining all of those things. He was shouting when he came, so loud, Leo could even hear it clearly and it made him edge

 

“Fuck!” Leo swore again and again while Cris kept stroking his cock, eyes fluttered shut at some point because it was too much for him. Finally Leo couldn’t hold it anymore; he came all over his hands. “Fuck, Cris!”

 

“God damn Leo, you’re so fucking hot. Can’t wait to bend you over and fuck you really hard!”

 

“You will, if you win against Wolfsburg.” he teased Cris.

 

“What if I lose?”

 

“You can fuck me too, for comfort.” he replied teasingly, smiling when Cris threw his head back and groaned.


	9. Three-Person Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! Yes I'm back! Thanks for all kudos and comments which makes me wanted to continue this story. I am really sorry for abandoning you guys, so here is a short comedy chapter that may make you guys happy too. Thank you for waiting for me! Lots of love from me and enjoy!

“It was unreal; the whole season, was unreal!” Cris said loudly. Real Madrid won against Atleti was making him so loud, yes, for the fucking week. He couldn’t stop smiling, talking, and even dreaming about it – again and again. For Leo and Kun, anything that could make Cris happy obviously would make them happy too.

 

“Oh come on, how many times you said that Cris? I bet Barca will beat your ass next season!” Leo said rolling his eyes teasingly. Kun just enjoyed his dinner, playing with his fork listening to these two dorks talking and yelling around during dinner, however, he couldn’t stop smiling looking at these two, his beautiful boyfriend.

 

“Oh yeah? I think Manchester City will beat Barca first Leo, you know Pep! Right Kun?” Cris looking at his other quiet boyfriend trying to get his attention

 

“Oh ah… um yeah probably!” Kun said looking to both of them.

 

“Really Kun? For all these time you stand for Cris?” Leo said in disappointment, well Leo pretended to be.

 

“Hey! I’m out okay! I won’t stand for both of you! I’m the youngest one here, you guys should be the one who stands for me!” Kun yelled for the first time today, he’s been very quiet lately.

 

“Aww our little baby is whining. Come here, let daddy takes care of you.” Leo said teasingly followed by giggling Cristiano.

 

“Stop, you are not my _daddy_ Leo!” Kun said crossing his arms.

 

“Oh yeah? I think you called me _that_ last night.” Leo teased and bit his lips which made Kun shiver

 

“Oh my god Leo!” Kun said, all over his face flushed red. Leo and Cris only laughed looking at their innocent Kun while cleaned up the dinner table. “How dare you!” he continued and leave the table with red cheeks.

 

“Haha please come back baby, I’m sorry.” Leo walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Kun pouted and mumbled in Spanish, but the only thing he knew, Kun had forgiven him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how much is the probability of Argentina will win Copa America this year?” Cris said sipping his coffee which made by Kun.

 

“100%!” Leo replied confidently. “It’s the time for me, no, for us, me and Kun to shine! Especially for Argentina to win this Copa America!” Leo would not let Argentina lose for the second time. It tortured him and Kun when they lost to Copa America final against Chile and World Cup final against Germany.

 

“I heard the word ‘Argentina’, you guys talked about it?” Kun said walking from kitchen; brought a big pancake for him.

 

“You really hungry or do you make it for the three of us?” Cris snapped instantly after looking at that big stake of pancakes.

 

“No! That’s for me only and yes I’m hungry, no, I’m starving! You pumped my stomach last night, didn’t you think it made me hungry?” he replied instantly and then regretted it immediately. “Oh my god!” he covered his mouth using his hands.

 

Cris looked at him with unbelieve and then laughed so hard.

“Oh my god! You guys had fun last night and didn’t invite me?” Leo frowned. “I thought it was three-person relationship!” he pouted.

 

“Try not to sleep so fast and use your ears! Kun was moaning so loud, I even didn’t cover his mouth, but you enjoyed your sleep last night” he smirked and bit Kun’s pancakes.

 

“Cris! Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Kun blushed remembering that _amazing_ night.

 

“Kun you owe me one night! I will find a hotel and we will leave Cris for a day,” he said teasingly. “I will make you feel so good. You will not even remember your name!” he smirked and Kun gasped.

Well, sometimes this three-person relationship full of jealousy. However, all of them loved it so much, loved to have each other. Because, what happened in the universe that three gods of football fell in love with each other.


	10. Nice Prank, Kun

“Please, stop arguing my decision Leo. I am going to Argentina tonight, I have to see you and Kun. Please, I missed you and Kun. Furthermore, I am really worried about both of you.” Cris pouted in worry. “Just, let me, let me visit both of you for a night okay?”

 

Copa America’s Final was the most heart breaking for Argentina National Team, especially Leo and Kun. It was the second time Argentina lost a battle with Chile in final, mentioning the last year Copa America Final. Cristiano really worried about Leo and Kun. The day Cris heard the news about Argentina lost a final against Chile, he really wanted to go to Argentina and soothe his boyfriends.

His mind was not really clear and sometimes he was distracted by the thought of crying Leo or Kun. He even almost forgot that he was in fight against Poland to get the semi-finals ticket. Fortunately, Portugal won the match against Poland, 1-1 until the extra time and Portugal won the penalty battle. He was really happy, obviously full of joy. But, deep inside, he felt terribly bad for Kun and Leo. He just couldn’t stay here in France knowing his boyfriends suffering a deep loss. He had to visit them.

 

“Okay Cris, I will tell Kun that you would love to come tomorrow. I am just… I am sorry Cris.” Leo sniffed.

“Sorry? For what baby?” Cris asked.

“Not winning Copa America again.”

There was a silent for a while. Cris could obviously hear the pain in Leo’s voice. He had to hold his tears and promise to say everything will be alright, because that’s what Leo needed. Cris had to make sure that he didn’t make Leo felt bad in any other way. Leo had enough, and it was one thing that Cris had known.

“Leo baby, listen, stop blaming yourself okay? It is not your fault. How many times I have to say this over and over Leo, you even had to say to me that football is not one-person responsibility but all of the team is. So, please baby, don’t blame yourself anymore okay? I love you so much, I will come as fast as possible baby. I love you again and tell Kun that I also love him. Good night baby.” Cris bid him good night as Leo inhaled deep before replying.

“Yes Cris, I love you so much. Thank you, will wait you to come here.” Leo said with a smile. It could be the first time Leo smiled again since the Copa America’s Final.

 

 

The very next morning, Cris had arrived at the airport before he looked to his phone and sent some messages to Leo.

“Good morning baby, rise and shine. I am at the airport right now. Phew, I hate flying alone.”

**“Good morning Cris, this is Kun by the way. As you know that Leo never wakes up early so I invade his phone right now.”**

“Oh hi Kun! I missed you by the way. So where do you guys stay? I need tour guide Kun, you know, I will get lost here all alone :(“

**“Oh come on Cris, just follow the address that Leo sent to your email and you will not get lost so easily here. You can read maps right? ;)”**

Cris smiled widely, Kun was really fast got over with Copa America. Kun’s widest smile will obviously helped Cris through his Euro Cup semi-finals.

“Okay baby, I love you. Will meet you soon gorgeous. Later Kun.”

He sent the message and walked to ask some ride to Leo’s or Kun’s house, he didn’t know it yet.

 

There were knocks on Leo’s house, *knock*, *knock*. Leo and Kun heard it, obviously. Cris might be knocking the door so hard. Kun mouthed a word to Leo ‘ _dork’_ , and replied by Leo mouthed back _‘I know’_ followed by both giggling over the bed. Kun was laughing so hard because there was a bell beside the door and what Cris did was knocking the door and yelling.

“I have an idea!” Kun said excitedly, whispering something to Leo’s ear.

“God, Kun, you are such a prankster!” Leo smirked and chuckled.

As Leo and Kun agreed to prank Cris, Kun walked downstairs and stood in front of the door.

“Who’s there?” Kun said with heavy voice which clearly couldn’t be recognized as Kun’s voice by Cris.

“I am… uh… Is this Leo’s or Kun’s house?” Cris asked innocently.

Kun had to hold his laugh and continue with the prank. “Leo who? There are a lot of Leo in Argentina!”

“Leo, umm, footballer. Lionel Messi. You must have known him right?”

“Ohh! Lionel Messi. Sorry man, I think you are in a wrong place.”

“Oh shit, sorry, I got the address from him. I think I couldn’t use maps” Cris said simply laughing.

“Hey, umm, I am sorry. But me and my wife were having sex when you knocked the door. So –“

“Oh my, I am really sorry sir, I… I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to… I… sorry…” Cris innocently said, begging for forgiveness which made Kun wanted to laugh so hard.

“That’s okay, how about you join us?”

“I beg your pardon. Join? Join you? Having sex?” Cris completely scared right now.

Just in a second, the door was opened and Cris could see there was Kun standing and laughing at Cris scared face.

“Oh my god, Cristiano, I… haha… I couldn’t stop laughing. Look at your face man” Kun laughed.

“Kun! How dare you!” Cris walked in and pushed Kun onto the wall. Cris tickled Kun until he had enough and could see tears on Kun’s face. “Now I beg your sorry!” Cris said and then Kun easily wrapped his lips with Cris’. They sealed their lips and eventually Kun opened his mouth to let Cris tongue exploring his mouth. Kun moaned and grabbed Cris hair just a second before they heard Leo walked downstairs.

“Oh, start without me?” Leo narrowed his eyes.

Kun and Cris only smiled, but Kun blushed more. “Sorry Leo, I couldn’t resist it.” Kun said innocently.

Leo nodded as an agreement, because he knew nobody could resist that plump lips of Cris. As Leo scanned Cris from the top to the bottom, Cris walked towards him. Until it was close enough and Leo could feel the heat from the Portuguese man.

“Cris… I… I am… I am so –“

Before Leo could finish the words, Cris tongue was already exploring Leo’s mouth. Cris didn’t need to hear Leo blaming himself once again. He had enough of that. But Leo’s lips? He never had enough of it. He kept kissing and exploring the little guy and held him so tight like he missed Leo so much. In fact, he was.

“I love you Leo,” Cris kissed Leo once again before turning his attention to Kun. He pulled him into a deep kiss as he said. “I love you Kun.”

The three of them had a tight hug. This three-person relationship was getting stronger each day.

“Thanks for coming Cris.” Leo said and hid his face onto Cris neck.

“Don’t mention it baby, I missed all of you.”

Kun held Cris hand as he said. “Cris. Win Euro for us. Please.” There was one thing that made Cris smiled widely and kissed Kun’s cheek. “I will baby, I promise you.”

 

Even Cris only had one night to stay with Kun and Leo. Cris had made sure that it would be worth it, and he knew where to start.

“Hey guys, when I knocked the door. Were you really having sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what do you think about this chapter.  
> Every kudos and comments always would be appreciated.  
> Thank you


	11. Big Trouble Awaits Us

Portugal won the battle against France on the Final of Euro Cup 2016 with a narrow score 1-0. It brought tears of happiness also joyous moment for Portugal National Team’s captain Cristiano Ronaldo. He was in cloud nine, even until today. He was really happy, loud, and might be a little annoying for Kun and Leo.

 

Cris woke up slowly turning around to see this sweet cute boy, Kun, sleeping peacefully next to him. Something was wrong, he only could see Kun which was odd because there was no sight of Leo. Leo wasn’t there with him so that he grabbed his phone and saw the time on his phone screen. He blinked twice to make sure that he saw the time clearly, it was fucking 7.00 am. There was no way that Leo could wake up this early. In fact, Leo would never wake up at this time independently in his entire life.

Cris really wanted to be freaked out but when he saw Kun lying next to him without any clothes on made him think twice to not take this as an opportunity. A morning wood really didn’t help him thinking straight, what he was thinking is taking Kun’s plump ass alone, only with him, Kun and him. He wouldn’t waste this opportunity as he started to wake Kun up.

“Baby Kun! Wake up! Rise and shine!” Cris yelled and shaking Kun gently who were having a good peace sleep. Kun only replied with a deep groan pushing Cris little bit away from his bed – their bed actually. “And then here I was the one in this house who was called a brat by all of you,” Cris smirked and smacked Kun’s ass. “I will not make your ass feels so good anymore otherwise you wake up right now!”

“Go away Cris…” Kun whined and moved slightly facing away from Cris. Cris on the other side took this as a challenge, he started to run his fingers all over Kun’s body slowly and teasingly. “I mean it baby, I will make you feel so good that I have to say sorry for all of our neighbors.” Cris said, leaning closer to kiss and bite Kun’s neck. The bite was hard enough to leave marks on Kun’s neck.

Kun finally let his guard down, because who could resist the temptation when Cris was aroused and horny. Kun woke up slowly and looking straight at Cris. Damn, his eyes couldn’t stop looking at those great tanned body, gorgeous face, messy and little bit curly hair, also that fucking big cock, _eh_.

_Am I seeing an angel?_

“Ehm,” Cris coughed and grinned. “Have you just seen an angel, Kun?” Cris smirked and followed by a laugh from both of them.

“Oh my god Cris!” Kun still laughed and cover his blushed face. Even though Kun already saw Cris semi-naked and naked almost every day, he still couldn’t resist the temptation he had after looking at that gorgeous Portuguese man.

“You are fucking pervert Kun, can’t believe you like to check me out! What are you? Gay?” Cris said pretending that he shocked.

Kun rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Cris landing his lips onto Cris’. “Now tell me, are you gay too then?” Kun smirked and bit Cris’ lower lips.

“Maybe, let me be the one to decide.” Cris smirked and kissed Kun again and again. Their kiss was slow yet passionate, wet, and wild in each other mind. Their kiss was long enough to make Kun realizing that Leo was not home. Even though he enjoyed this so much, he couldn’t stop thinking for Leo too. Not like Cris, he knew, this was three-person relationship. He couldn’t do this without Leo’s permission, they never done that before. Either Leo watched them had sex or let them had sex was the only thing that he and Cris could have sex. Not to mention that he was really worried that Leo wasn’t there on their bed this early morning.

Kun pulled his head and took a deep breath as he needed it. “Cris, where is Leo?” Kun started.

“Leo? I don’t know, I think he was jogging around the blocks,” Cris leaned closer. “Anyway, it gives us some private time together, don’t you think?” Cris smirked and bit Kun’s neck to leave some love marks again.

Kun moaned desperately, he needed to be touched, he needed to be loved. On the other side, Cristiano was devouring Kun’s neck mercilessly.

“Cris…” Kun moaned softly. He felt lust filling up his body. His cock started to twitch, and also he could say that Cris felt the same way with him. “Cris, please, I need you so bad.” Kun pulled Cris’ hair lightly telling Cris that he was ready. Cris hummed and lick Kun’s earlobe, “Not so fast baby, I want to taste you slowly, we have a lot of time baby, don’t rush it.”, Cris said before he kissed Kun’s lips until their lips were red.

Cris slowly made his way downwards and gave Kun’s ass a hard squeeze, “God damn, so _yummy_.”, he murmured in Kun’s ear making Kun shiver. He started teasing Kun’s hole with a finger.

“Oh Cristiano, sto-stop playing around please, I need you Cris.”

“Eager.” Cris simply said and grabbed the lube from the drawer and slicked his fingers. He slowly pushed one of his fingers in Kun who started to feel the pleasure and close his eyes. Cris slowly pushed his finger in and out in that gentle motion as Kun moaned in pain and pleasure. Cristiano added another finger son which made Kun moaned louder and held the sheet tighter. Kun who was in cloud nine sliding his hand down to his cock but Cristiano patted them slowly.

“Cris, please,” Kun moaned desperately, “I need to… Ahhh… I need… come Cris…” Kun even couldn’t properly talk when he was in deep pleasure.

“No touching baby, you come only from my fingers or not at all.” Cris said authoritatively as he pushed his fingers harder and deeper into Kun’s entrance. Kun moaned louder in pleasure as he arched his back. Before Kun could gather himself from the pleasure, Cris added another finger this time pushing deep until it hit the pleasure spot. Kun couldn’t stop himself, he started moving his ass backwards towards Cristiano’s fingers again and again.

“So eager, such a little slut. Remember, you only can come from my fingers.” Cris reminded.

“Cri – Daddy, please, let me come, let me touch myself daddy. I beg you, please.” Kun said almost crying. His cock was lying rock hard against his belly and dripping precum.

“No Kun, I know you can do it, come on, cum for me baby. Cum for daddy!” Cristiano started thrusting him hard hitting his prostate again and again. Kun’s mind was in rapture. Cris could feel that Kun was really close and with every thrust Kun was moaning louder and louder shamelessly. Kun had to admit that Cris wasn’t lying about making him moan so loud.

Kun came hard just after Cris gave him the permission to do so. Kun closed his eyes and his hands were holding the sheet tightly. He couldn’t even know how much white pearly fluid he produced this time. He came so hard that he was almost falling into unconsciousness.

Kun rested his dizzy head on Cris’ beating chest. Both couldn’t disagree about how crazy their morning was. For Kun, that was amazing, he felt amazing, Cris used him so good, perfect in every way. He could even get hard easily by thinking of it. For Cris, having Kun for himself was really amazing. He even wanted to take Kun’s ass for one last time – with his cock right now, obviously – before shared it with Leo again. But something they didn’t know was there is a big trouble awaited them. A very big trouble.

Cris’ phone was ringing when they were about to fall asleep. He answered it immediately when he saw the caller ID showing ‘Leo’.

“How was the sex Cris? You enjoyed it?” Leo said quickly, not letting Cris say any single word first.

“Leo… How… How did you know?” Cris shocked. He enjoyed the sex with Kun obviously, but he of course would ask Leo for a permission if he wanted to have sex with Kun. That’s the rule. All of them had to ask for permission if one of them wanted a private moment.

“I left both of you because I know, I know that you, Cris, would take that as an advantage to conquer Kun’s ass without me. Have you ever heard the theory of sharing?” Leo said simply with his dark eyes, they even could see lust inside Leo’s eyes. “And Kun, I bet you enjoyed your intimate session with Cris only, without me. I thought it was a three-person relationship.”

“But Leo, I – “

“Also don’t you dare to say that you didn’t enjoy it. I put a hidden camera in our room and we will see both of you sex tape. You know, I won’t miss the chance to get that.” Leo smirked.

_What?! A sex tape?! You must be kidding Leo!_

“Why Kun? You seem shocked,” Leo smirked. “Don’t worry, we will watch it together tomorrow. Furthermore, I will give Cris a little bit lesson about sharing.” Leo mischievously smiled, his voice and words were making Kun and Cris had a butterfly on their stomach. They both knew they were in trouble.

A real big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers' opinion?


	12. Insecurity

Cris was pretty sure he was in big trouble when he heard that Leo would like to give him a lesson about sharing. However, he didn’t know what Leo meant. What did he mean _lesson_? Like an actual lesson or lesson ‘ _lesson’_ , he never knew. He looked at Kun who was still shivering from hearing what Leo said, lesson, hidden camera, and other stuff. How could he blame Kun when he was the reason Kun or they did sex without Leo.

“Kun, baby, you okay?” Cris patted Kun’s shoulder to make Kun felt better. But whatever Cris was going to do seemed not affect anything to Kun. He was scared, really scared with Leo. Not to blame Kun, but he might still remember when he had a little affair with Cris and it ended up no fucking good despite their good sexy moment afterwards. It ended up terribly, Leo shouted at Kun, Leo smacked Kun, Leo degraded Kun with some humiliating words, Kun just didn’t want it to happen again. Not now, not ever when he still breathed.

“It was your fault,” Kun mumbled, his voice was shaky and unclear but it caught Cris attention for a moment. “I told you not to… – why you did this to us Cris?” Kun turned his face to see Cris, now Cris could see the fear that rose inside Kun’s eyes. Cris did nothing but held Kun close. “I am sorry baby, I really am. I shouldn’t force and seduce you to do this, I am sorry baby.” Cris kissed Kun’s temple to make Kun felt better for a moment. He knew Kun needed that, he knew Kun was really scared and insecure, he just needed to be held and kissed.

There was a small silence between them before Kun talked again. “I am sorry Cris… This is my fault too. I should have to behave and at least stopping you when you tried to seduce me, but I was really…” Kun stopped for a while before he continued with a blush all over his face. “Horny…” Cris wanted to laugh really hard when he heard it from Kun’s mouth. God damn, Kun was really honest and innocent which were another form of moron. Cris grinned and kissed Kun’s cheek. “Don’t get me wrong, but everyone is horny because of me.” Cris winked which made Kun smiled a little. “You stupid.” Kun smacked Cris’ head softly.

For a while, they didn’t even remember what will happen when Leo came home. However, they both knew they shouldn’t break this rule anymore. This is three-person relationship and they knew it wasn’t an ordinary relationship. Cris looked at Kun and grabbed Kun’s hand to kiss it. “I promise I will make it better. I will not risk our, me, you, and Leo, relationship in the edge. I am sorry baby.” Kun somehow managed to smile at Cris, he knew Cris would do anything to make him feel better. He just loved how Cris treated him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Leo as much as he loved Cris, but deep inside Kun knew Cris made him feel, well, safe and peace. Even though Cris was sometimes a total moron. Bringing him to this problem was a great example about how dumb Cris is.

Waiting Leo back was like a hell, it had been 2 hours but there was no sight of Leo. They had no idea where Leo might be, which made it scarier because how if Leo didn’t want to go back to him again? Cris tried to clear that thought because he didn’t want that to happen, not now not ever. “I am scared Cris,” Kun said while he sat with his knees folded to his chest, his chin resting on them. Sadness was really clear to see with his glassy eyes telling Cris the confirmation. “What if Leo…” Cristiano instantly patted Kun’s back before Leo could finish his sentence. “No baby, Leo will back I promise. How about we go to sleep? I think you need it. You are tired baby.” Cris said worrying about Kun. “I… I can’t. I am scared, I don’t want to lose Leo again.” Cris wrapped his hands onto Kun’s body to give him a warming hug. “He won’t. I promise, but you have to go to sleep baby.” Cris said kissing Kun’s forehead once. Kun responded with a tired huff. “Okay Cris, I think you are right. I am just scared and I know Leo will be back, at least he said he was going to give you a lesson Cris.” Kun said nonchalantly which made Cris shiver and laugh a little. “Don’t make fun of me Kun!” Cris said punch Kun stomach playfully. They both laughed until they finally fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen because Leo came home a few minutes after they had fallen asleep.

“This is going to be fun. Furthermore, it will make them understand how important it is to follow the rule.” Leo said to himself and smirked thinking about what was going to happen. He held some stuff which he bought from the sex store not so far from their home. “I will never hurt you Cris, and Kun. But both of you had acted way too far for this. Having sex without me huh?” he whispered.

Leo walked into the bathroom to clean himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, particularly Kun and Cris, he loved them both eternally. But deep inside, he didn’t want to lose any of them. He felt insecure, he was scared that someday Kun and Cris will walk away and leave him alone. He turned on the shower and let his body got wet as he tried to wash away his bad thought. Leo was scared that he didn’t love Kun and Cris enough to make them stay. Little thing he didn’t know, well because of his insecurity, is that Kun and Cris would never ever leave him alone. They love Leo, always. Who didn’t right? But tonight, Leo let his deep dark thoughts consumed him as he walked out from the bathroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for delaying this post, I was really busy with college and stuff.  
> I hope this can cheer you up guys!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So bare with me please if i did wrongs and mistakes.  
> And please let me hear what you think about this! Leave some kudos if you like it and want me to make the next chapter sooner ;) I love you readers!:)


End file.
